


all the way down

by quakeriders



Series: feysand kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Sex Swing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/pseuds/quakeriders
Summary: “I don’t think this is working.” Feyre grumbled, one of her feet caught in the strap, while both hands were tightly gripping the handles above.kinktober, day 19: sex swing





	all the way down

“I don’t think this is working.” Feyre grumbled, one of her feet caught in the strap, while both hands were tightly gripping the handles above.

Rhys let out a soft laugh, untangling her foot and slipping the strap to sit under her bent knee. “We could always use the bed, darling.” He offered, his tone casual despite both of them being naked and struggling with the damned sex swing for what felt like entirely too long.

“No.” She gasped, reaching for the other strap and sliding it into place on her other leg.

When she was done, Feyre’s back was against their bedroom door, both her legs spread and her entire body weight supported by the swing. Also, she was spread out before Rhys with only straps and loops and handles holding her up. He couldn’t help but feel like she was offering herself to him like this and only the way she was biting her lips showed her nervousness.

“If it breaks, I won’t let you fall.” He said, placing his hands on her ankles and slowly sliding them up her soft skin.

She let out an amused snort and shook her head, even as her eyes followed his hands on their way up her thighs. “No, I know that. It’s just weird, being strapped into this thing.”

Rhys gave her a smile, gently rubbing soothing circles into her inner thighs. “I’m fine with stopping if you’re not comfortable.”

Feyre gave him a flat look, then she hesitantly slid one of her hands free from the handles and when she was sure she wouldn’t loose her balance, wrapped it around his torso to pull him closer. “We’re doing this, Rhys. Now.”

Her lips found his chest and placing hungry kisses across it and up to his neck, where she gently dug her teeth in. Rhys let out a soft moan, his hands sliding up until they found the apex of her thighs and slipped between her folds.

Feyre shuddered at his touch, her hand digging into his back as she held onto him and stopped peppering kisses all over his neck. He could feel her ragged breath on his skin, as she tilted her hips to give him better access.

She was still too tense and he didn’t need to be able to read her mind to know that she was too preoccupied with her fear of falling to enjoy his touch. So, Rhys stepped closer to her, slipping on hand around her waist and pulling her against his body. She couldn’t wrap her legs around him, but he pressed her into the door and took some weight off the swing.

It seemed to be enough for Feyre relax, because her grip on him turned lighter and her lips sought out his own.

They kissed slowly, almost lazily as his free hand slipped back between their bodies and found her clit. He rubbed it in tight figure eights, applying enough pressure to make Feyre clench around him and arch her back.

She let out a string of curses, breaking their kiss to breathe and letting her head fall back against the door with a soft thud.

“That’s it, darling.” Rhys muttered, moving his finger faster, pressing kisses along her jaw and nipping at her earlobe. “Come for me.”

She arched off the door, moaning as her entire body shook with her orgasm.

Feyre was still shaking when Rhys let go of her only to hold onto her hips lightly and guided himself inside her in one stroke. She let out a chocked moan, eyes closed, lips parted and he stood still as he used the swing to pull Feyre onto his cock and push her away before doing it all over again.

He didn’t know how long it took for Feyre to open her eyes and realize that he was no longer supporting her weight. But as he had known, she wasn’t nervous anymore. She tilted her head, watching his cock as it slipped into her to the hilt and then she was pulled away from him again in quick movements.

The swing allowed them to move faster than regular. With its momentum, his cock slipped into her deeply and so hard that each time, he felt her insides clench.

“Holy shit.” She gasped, biting her bottom lip and not looking away even as Rhys’ breathing turned ragged and he had to concentrate not to come right away. “Holy. fucking. shit.”

She kept cursing and at one point her head once again thumped against the door. Her hands wrapped around the straps and when she pulled herself up a little, their speed only picked up all the more.

It didn’t take more than twenty thrusts with this new angle and Rhys’ insides clenched hard before he was coming inside her, moaning and slowing her down by gripping her hips tightly and holding her as close as possible.

For a long moment, they remained like that, catching their breath and eyes shut tightly. Until Feyre let out a soft groan and wiggled away from him.

Rhys stepped away from her, sliding out and feeling the cold air around them. But Feyre let out a whimper and tried to get him to come back. “I’m gonna fall.” She said breathlessly and Rhys took in the sight of her.

Somehow, she had managed to unhook one of her legs and both hands were gripping the handles above her for dear life.

He let out a surprised laugh, even as Feyre glared at him and he helped her out of the swing and placed her on her feet gently.

Then he cupped her face and kissed her deeply.

“Next time, you’re going in that thing.” She grumbled onto his lips and Rhys couldn’t help but burst into laughter.


End file.
